


Yours truly

by Of_stars_and_moon



Series: Less than 1k one-shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marauders, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: Prompt: “I had all these plans for a perfect Valentine’s Day proposal, but the waiter put the ring on the wrong tray, so now someone at the next table over is squealing with excitement, while their S/O looks on in horror, and I have no idea how to fix this.”





	Yours truly

**Author's Note:**

> For a request on Tumblr

"Here we are," Sirius said as he and Remus entered the restaurant. They walked to the receptionist.

 

"Reservations, Sir?" The receptionist asked.

 

"For Sirius Black and Remus Lupin," Sirius replied. 

 

He looked down at the file. "It's table 64. Enjoy your time," he said.

 

"Thanks," Sirius said and they walked to the table.

 

Remus looked around. "You don't usually take me to Muggle restaurants," he said. "Why this today?" 

 

Sirius shrugged. "I wanted to make this a memorable Valentine's." 

 

"Why do I have a feeling that there is something you're not telling me? You have been acting strange lately," Remus said, looking at Sirius suspiciously. 

 

Shit. Sirius was trying his best to not act strange. But it wasn't easy when he had decided to fucking propose to Remus today. He was so nervous and the waiter would soon be here with their order and wine glasses. The wine glass containing the ring for Remus.

Sirius was having an internal panic attack but he put on a perfect grin. "Stop asking so many questions, love."

 

The waiter came with their order. Keep calm. Keep calm. Sirius said to himself. As he looked at the glasses, he frowned. There was no ring in Remus' glass. What the hell.

 

An excited shriek from his right stopped his thoughts. He turned to his right. There was a couple sitting on another table. The girl took out a ring from her wine glass, a fucking ring, squealing with excitement, while her boyfriend was looking at the ring in horror.

 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Sirius was going to strangle the waiter. 

 

"She seems happy," Remus said and if Sirius wasn't so busy cursing the waiter, his life, his fate and the whole universe, he might have heard the slight tone of sadness in Remus' voice. 

 

"Yeah, she does." He had planned such a nice surprise. What the fuck was he going to do now? What would he say?  
Hey, Remus. The fucking waiter just messed up the orders and actually I had planned to propose to you today. Happy Valentine's Day. Marry me? 

 

He couldn't decide on what to say or do as he saw the waiter going to the other table and speaking with the couple. Sirius couldn't hear what they were saying but the girl looked utterly devastated as she gave the ring back to the waiter. 

 

The waiter came to their table now. Fucking Hell.

 

"I am so sorry, sir. I messed up your order," he said apologetically as he handed the ring to Sirius. "I am really sorry for the mistake. Your reservation for today will be on the house. I apologize again," he said and walked away. 

 

Sirius was screwed. He turned to Remus, who was looking at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly open. "...You..You had planned to propose to me?" he asked, voice full of disbelief. 

 

Sirius fiddled with the ring in his hand. "Yeah. Yes, I had... It was going to be a surprise.. This isn't how I imagined it but-" He got up from his chair and kneeled down on one knee.

 

Remus gasped. "Sirius-" 

 

"Don't stop me right now.. Or I won't be able to talk-" He inhaled deeply. "Re, You're the bestest thing that has ever happened to me. Ever. You have always been there for me. You have helped me through so much. I love you more than anything else and I fall more and more in love with you everyday. I don't know what I did to deserve you in my life. And I won't ever be good enough for you. But I know that I will do anything for you. I want to spend my whole life with you. Will you marry me, Remus Lupin?" 

 

Remus sniffed, wiping a tear from his cheek. "Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes!"

 

As Sirius slipped the ring on Remus' finger, Remus held his hand and got up, pulling Sirius with him. He grabbed the front of Sirius' jacket to pull him closer and kissed him. Sirius brought his hand up to cup the side of Remus' neck, kissing him back. 

 

The other customers and waiters clapped and they pulled back, suddenly aware of the other people present there.

 

Remus leaned his forehead against Sirius', shimmering amber eyes staring into Sirius' lovingly. "I love you so much," he said, voice hoarse.

 

"I love you too," Sirius replied, smiling happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love! <3


End file.
